Library Mode/Locations
Hierarchical City --- Due to the large amounts of seithr spewed forth from the "Black Beast" covering the surface, humanity had to build cities and live in high altitude, mountainous areas. The upper level contains the Librarium branch office, while the higher layers are reserved for the wealthy, Librarium personnel, and collaborators. The poor, refugees, and other indigenous races live in the lower layers. Hierarchical Cities exist around the world in various regions, and each one is assigned a number. There are 23 Hierarchical Cities known thus far. Rōnin-Gai --- A town built in the lower level of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. The survivors of Ikaruga gathered here and built a town with a unique atmosphere, resembling the style of the Ikaruga Federation, destroyed by the Librarium. Bang migrated here as well. Orient Town --- A town within the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Its complex, winding roads feature vividly colored buildings packed tightly together on both sides, and large numbers of people walking about. Litchi's clinic is located in Orient Town. Kaka Clan Village --- The village where Taokaka lives. There are about 100 members of the Kaka Clan living here. 1st Hierarchical City of Ōkoto --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. The Librarium Headquarters are located here, and they issue orders to the various other Hierarchical City branches. 2nd Hierarchical City of Iwatsuchi --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. This is the home city of Relius. 3rd Hierarchical City of Iwasu --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. Details are unknown. 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. Details are unknown. This is also the home city of Tsubaki. 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido --- One of the Hierarchical Cities belonging to the Ikaruga Federation. It was once the world's largest Hierarchical City, but it was destroyed during the Ikaruga Civil War. Not a trace of its former glory remains in the present day. The area around ground zero is currently closed off. 6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko --- One of the Hierarchical Cities belonging to the Ikaruga Federation. It is where the current Ikaruga central government is located. 7th Hierarchical City of Kazamotsu --- One of the Hierarchical Cities belonging to the Ikaruga Federation. It's a tourist city, with ship landing stations adjacent to a lake. Its famous product is pizza made with rich cheese and thick bacon. 8th Hierarchical City of Wadatsumi --- One of the Hierarchical Cities belonging to the Ikaruga Federation. Only the ruins of the Wadatsumi castle and its surrounding lands remain in the present day. This is the home city of Kokonoe. 9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Kō --- One of the Hierarchical Cities belonging to the Ikaruga Federation. It's the sister city of the 10th Hierarchical City, 'Akitsu-Otsu'. The Librarium branch here was destroyed by Ragna in 2198. It's also Platinum's home city. 10th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Otsu --- One of the Hierarchical Cities belonging to the Ikaruga Federation. It's the sister city of the 9th Hierarchical City, 'Akitsu-Kou'. 11th Hierarchical City of Shinatsu --- One of the Hierarchical Cities in the Izumo Region. This is the home city of Makoto. 12th Hierarchical City of Kukunochi --- One of the Hierarchical Cities in the Izumo Region. This is the home city of Jūbei. 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi --- One of the Hierarchical Cities in the Izumo Region. The stories of 'Calamity Trigger' and 'Continuum Shift' were set in this area. 14th Hierarchical City of Nozuchi --- One of the Hierarchical Cities in the Izumo Region. 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune --- One of the Hierarchical Cities in the Izumo Region. The Hierarchical City itself is the Librarium's Military Academy. 16th Hierarchical City of Ōgetsu --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. Details are unknown. 17th Hierarchical City of Yamatsumi --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. Details are unknown. 18th Hierarchical City of Kanayama-Yamabiko --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. It's the sister city of the 19th Hierarchical City, 'Kanayama-Yamabime'. 19th Hierarchical City of Kanayama-Yamabime --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. It's the sister city of the 18th Hierarchical City, 'Kanayama-Yamabiko'. 20th Hierarchical City of Haniyasu-Yasubiko --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. It's the sister city of the 21th Hierarchical City, 'Haniyasu-Yasubime'. 21st Hierarchical City of Haniyasu-Yasubime --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. It's the sister city of the 20th Hierarchical City, 'Haniyasu-Yasubiko'. 22nd Hierarchical City of Mizuha --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. Details are unknown. 23rd Hierarchical City of Wakumusubi --- One of the Hierarchical Cities. It's the last of the known Hierarchical Cities. Ikaruga Union of Hierarchical Cities --- The name of a union of Hierarchical Cities with the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido at its center, also consisting of the 6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko, the 7th Hierarchical City of Kazamotsu, the 8th Hierarchical City of Wadatsumi, the 9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Kō, and the 10th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Otsu. It became known as the "Ikaruga Federation" in the wake of the Ikaruga Civil War. It was destroyed during the Ikaruga Civil War between 2191 and 2197. Scars of the civil war remain in all lands even to the present day, except in Yabiko, which was the center of restoration efforts. The center of the explosion that occurred in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido remains sealed off, and the land is unused. The head of the Duodecim's Mutsuki family, Kagura Mutsuki, is currently leading reconstruction efforts. Mage's Guild Cathedral --- Located at the heart of Magister's City: Ishana, only the "Ten Sages" are allowed to enter this place. It's the most sacred place to the Mage's Guild, and it's only used during very important meetings or ceremonies. Academy students aren't allowed near it unless they are undergoing special class work. It's said that the lowermost level of the Cathedral holds knowledge from the time when the Mage's Guild was founded, but even the Ten Sages do not know all of its secrets. Mage's Guild Academy Cafeteria --- The place where students eat. While it can't accommodate every student at the academy, this very large and open building can fit the majority. Its menu is quite rich, and it has televisions to display the news, so it's bustling with a large crowd of students at lunch time every day. Mage's Guild Academy Library --- A library located in the Mage's Guild Academy, boasting an enormous collection of books that can't be beaten by any other library. It's the size of a small school by itself, and it's open to not only students, but also Mage's Guild staff and residents of the island as well. Nemesis Horizon |Nemeshisu Horaizon|Rock Cave of the Heaven}} --- Something Hazama was trying to open in the story of Chronophantasma. It's a gate which allows the descent of the "Master Unit, Amaterasu", and only the Successor of the Azure can open it. The gate was opened by Nu after she absorbed Noel, becoming a false Successor of the Azure, causing the "Master Unit, Amaterasu" to descend into the world. Goban-Gai --- A town located in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. The port for Ars Magus Vessels is here. It's necessary to pass through here when going to and coming from other Hierarchical Cities. Magister's City Ishana --- The Mage's Guild headquarters, located on a lone island in the Atlantic Ocean. The entire island is concealed in a magic barrier, making it impossible to see with the naked eye, and also impossible to enter through ordinary means. The climate on the island is always pleasant thanks to alchemic techniques, and the barrier even blocks the entry of Seithr. It was called the "safest place on Earth" during the Dark War, and it's said the privileged from various countries secretly sought refuge here. The later "Hierarchical Cities" were designed based on this city. Academy City --- A nickname for the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune. The city is small compared to other Hierarchical Cities. Cathedral --- A nickname for the interior of the Librarium's Kagutsuchi branch, which appeared in the story of Calamity Trigger. Gates of Sheol --- The formal name for Cauldrons. Also known as a or , these are located in various places around the world. It's unknown since when they've existed, but all Hierarchical Cities are built on top of one of these Gates. The Gates are connected to the "Boundary", creating a pathway to extract energy from it, and Nox Nyctores such as Murakumo are smelted beyond them. All seithr spews out into the world from these Gates. Boundary |Kyōkai/Hazama}} --- The place of Origin, and the place where Murakumo Units are smelted. It is a world beyond the Gates of Sheol. It's a complex space connecting all dimensions, and it's filled with Seithr. The "Master Unit, Amaterasu" sleeps in the deepest part of this world, and only the "Successor of the Azure" can comprehend where to find it. Police Station (Librarium) --- A place where Librarium personnel are stationed, existing on every level. They secure and hold criminals. Sewage Network --- The facility where waste is disposed of. The sewage network under Kagutsuchi is where Arakune resides. Kagutsuchi --- The 13th Hierarchical City. The stories of Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift were set in this area. Ibukido --- The 5th Hierarchical City. Its declaration of independence started the Ikaruga Civil War. It was once the world's largest Hierarchical City, but it was destroyed by the Librarium during the Civil War. Edge --- The space between the Boundary and the present world. The notion of time is vague in this place, and Hakumen was recovered from here. Entering this place causes normal existences to vanish, but thanks to Hakumen's strong force of will and the Susano'o Unit, he managed to return despite the loss of most of his power. Church --- A small church where Ragna, Jin, Saya, and the Sister lived. It was destroyed during an attack by Terumi. Amaruga --- A tea producing area, the source of the tea Valkenhayn made during the story of Calamity Trigger. Lost Town --- The Kaka Clan village, located in the lowest level of the 13th Hierarchical City Kagutsuchi. There's an enormous pan in the middle of the village. Seiōdai Sampling Laboratory --- The laboratory where Shūichirō Ayatsuki worked before the appearance of the Black Beast. Celica arrived here looking for clues for her father's whereabouts. First Area --- The "land of origin" located within Japan. The Susano'o Unit and Cauldron were discovered here, and it's also the place where the 'Black Beast' first appeared. First Kaka Clan Village --- A holy land to the Kaka Clan, the place where Munefuyu led the Kaka Clan during the Dark War. The Kaka Hot springs are nearby. Wadatsumi Castle --- The castle in Ikaruga where Tenjō and Homura resided. It was destroyed by the Librarium during the Ikaruga Civil War, and has been left in its ruined state. Kaka Hotsprings --- Hot springs near the First Kaka Clan Village. It's said that it can quickly heal illness and wounds. Alucard Castle --- Castle of the Alucard family. At present Rachel, Valkenhayn, Nago, and Gii reside here. It's unknown where exactly in the world it is located. Black Pillar --- A towering pillar standing in the middle of Ikaruga. It's so tall that it can be seen from anywhere in Ikaruga. It is actually a "colossal Monolith", similar to the Monolith built by Hazama at the top of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Its base is located in the ruins of "Ibukido", and it's connected to the Cauldron underground. Cryogenic Prison --- The place where Kokonoe confined Azrael for two years. The temperature is so low that it even restricts the motion of atoms, and completely stops those inside from moving. Brotherly Paradise --- Appears in gag scenarios. A mysterious island with its own consciousness, located in the tropical seas. It reads the subconscious minds of those who visit, causing their thoughts to manifest, and attaches arbitrary rankings to them. Celebrity Apartments of Ikaruga --- Appears in gag scenarios. A mysterious apartment where only the upper class can reside. Those who live here lead elegant celebrity lifestyles. It's an imaginary building that only a child could come up with. Embryo --- A massive black sphere that was the result of Takemikazuchi's morphing form. While floating in space, it transformed humans into bodies of seithr, and absorbed it. Inside, it is thought that a large-scale intervention is taking place, but there is no way to confirm these theories. Dimensional Prison --- A special prison in which Kokonoe seals away Azrael. It exists in a space different from this world. Escape is said to be impossible. Nine's workshop --- It is said that the 11th Nox Nyctores, Requiem is stored within Nine's Workshop. In order to seal the workshop away for good, Kokonoe places Sector Seven directly on top of it. Gate --- Noel sees it within the Black Beast, but even her recollection of it is quite hazy. White of Nothingness --- The scenery altered by the Doomsday. A white world with nothing, as far as the eye can see. Azure Boundary --- A space that extends on the other side of the gate. A world to which, only those chosen by the Azure may traverse. Those who arrive may obtain the true power of the Azure... Azure Flamed Grimoire. Kategoria:Library